Dreamweaver
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: What goes on in Kevin's dreams? RATED M TO BE SAFE


_**Disclaimer: I dont own a thing.**_

_**This was a challenge from my teacher. Get inside a character head, what would they dream about? Poor Kevin came right to mind.**_

_**Please understand that this is my first attempt at an introspective fic. **_

* * *

_**Dreamweaver**_

Kevin Levin rarely slept and when he did it was never very deeply and if it was deep, never peacefully.

He claimed he suffered from insomnia and did not want to take medication for fear that his powers would make the pills affect him in a wrong way.

He could have blamed it on the fact that as a street urchin of New York City that he learnt to do without sleep. You could never really sleep when you were fending for yourself, but you learnt to doze lightly.

But in truth his dreamweaver was cruel.

He feared his mind. He feared his dreams. Now, this wasn't anything new, really. His dreams had never been sweet, actually normal people would classify his dreams as their nightmares. But recently they'd taken a sadistic turn; ever since he met her that is. Her one small touch started it all and it slowly progressed.

He claimed it was lust, after all Kevin Levin did _**not**_ fall in love. But anyway, the lust dreams as he referred to them within his own mind. Well you can imagine what they entail. They were pretty sweet until his climax. During that epileptic fit of pleasure he often broke Gwen's neck by accident. And then he awoke sweating, panting, and horrified.

And when he finally admitted, to himself, that it wasn't just lust that drew him to her, the dreams got worse. They progressed through a relationship in his dreams. But then Vilgax or a similar enemy from his past or from hers would attack and kill her and he couldn't stop them!

Then, in his dreams, they got engaged and on their wedding day she would die or leave him at the altar because he had regained his hideous, misshapen form. Or her white dress would run red with the blood of his victims as she berated him. Then, in his dreams, she became pregnant and things grew worse. Sometimes they would be attacked, other times he would lose his temper but she almost always died by the end. Then came the dreams where she went into labor. Sometimes the baby would be stillborn and she would blame him, other times the baby would be born as a miniature of the monster he was. Or there would be complications and Gwen bled to death or got an infection.

Though the worst dreams by far would start out happily enough. He and his family would be at the park. He would be sitting on the checkered blanket they had brought, laughing as he watched Gwen chase their two children all over. Their daughter Ginny using her adonite powers to escape her mother's trap. Devlin, their son, used his powers to become bark and thus blend in with a tree.

He would stand up to join them and start walking to them but they kept becoming farther away. He would start running, yet they kept becoming farther; they would yell to him, asking him to join in. They would then melt and the park would disappear, leaving him in a black room where he was surrounded by blown up pictures of his family being tortured, screaming silently. The methods would always be different, varying dream to dream, often worse than the dream before.

He feared his mind. He feared his dreams. Now, this wasn't anything new, really. His dreams had never been sweet, actually normal people would classify his dreams as their nightmares. But recently they'd taken a sadistic turn; ever since he met her that is. Her one small touch started it all and it slowly progressed.

But in truth his dreamweaver was cruel.

He could have blamed it on the fact that as a street urchin of New York City that he learnt to do without sleep. You could never really sleep when you were fending for yourself, but you learnt to doze lightly.

He claimed he suffered from insomnia and did not want to take medication for fear that his powers would make the pills affect him in a wrong way.

Kevin Levin rarely slept and when he did it was never very deeply and if it was deep, never peacefully.

_**Dreamweaver**_


End file.
